Alexander Luthor
Alexander Luthor was an "evil" clone of Lex Luthor that appeared in the Smallville episode "Onyx." While Lex was experimenting with kryptonite, an explosion occurred and the energy from the meteor rock caused Lex to split into two seperate beings. Alexander represented all of the darker, negative aspects of Lex's psyche: his egotism, his lecherousness, his rage, but most of all his desire for power and control over others. Being a clone of Lex Luthor, Alexander was also portrayed by Michael Rosenbaum. History Lex and Dr. Sinclair were inside a LuthorCorp lab about to conduct an experiment involving green kryptonite. The purpose of the experiment was to use the radiation from the meteor rock to clone crops, thus solving world hunger. Lex and Sinclair proceeded with the experiment, but the kryptonite exceeded its target temperature. As the device containing the kryptonite began to overload, Lex shoved Dr. Sinclair aside just as a burst of energy was released from the kryptonite, which had turned from green to black. Caught in the blast, Lex is split into two seperate beings before falling to the floor. A short while later, he gets up and escorts the wounded Dr. Sinclair to the hospital, unaware that another Lex is watching him. Alexander discreetly follows Lex and Sinclair to Smallville Medical Center. While Lex is busy speaking with Clark Kent and Chloe Sullivan, he sneaks into Sinclair's room and asks him about the accident. Alexander then murders Sinclair by putting air into his IV tube. He then follows Clark and Lex back to the LuthorCorp lab, watching and listening in the shadows and witnessing Clark suddenly fall ill when Lex opens a locker containing kryptonite. Later on, Alexander arrives at the Luthor Mansion, attacking his good counterpart. Unsure of what will happen to him if he kills Lex, he decides to lock Lex away down in the cellar. Having taken Lex's place, he then confronts Lionel about his sudden philanthropic ways, attempts to force himself on Lana Lang and threatens to close down the Talon when she rejects him. Clark walks in on Alexander, who tricks him into thinking he is the good Lex by talking about their trip to the lab. Clark explains about the split and Alexander acts surprised, tricking Clark and Chloe into returning to the lab. Once there, he drops a large block of concrete on top of them. Clark protects Chloe from the falling debris and brings her to the house, while Alexander is watching. At the house, Clark tries to get Chloe to the hospital but she convinces him that she is fine. Chloe questions how they were able to survive, but Clark refuses to come clean. In the barn, Clark encounters Alexander, who reveals his true nature and reveals that he knows about Clark's powers as well as his vulnerability to kryptonite. Alexander decides that with his intellect and Clark's powers, they will be able to take over the world. Clark refuses, but Alexander threatens to make Clark's loved ones suffer if he doesn't comply, proving his point by shooting Jonathan Kent in the leg. Fate After taking his father to the hospital, Clark goes to the mansion searching for the good Lex. Using his super hearing, he hears his moans and rushes down to the cellar to free him. However, Alexander has been expecting this and overpowers Clark using his kryptonite ring. Lex and Alexander fight until Clark uses his heat vision to turn the evil Lex's kryptonite ring into black kryptonite, fusing the two Lexes together once more. Category:TV Characters Category:Not Quite Dead... Category:Villains Category:Superman Characters Category:Smallville Category:Clones